All or Nothing
by Kawaii-Hime-Ceres
Summary: Yami wants all or nothing. How will Seto react? One Shot. Please Read and Review.


Title: All or Nothing

Main Pairing: Seto/Yami (They refrence themselves as Seth and Atemu, Priest and Pharaoh)

Rating: T for Male Pairing

Summary: Yami wants all or nothing. How will Seto react?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters.

Enjoy! Comments are welcome and encouraged.

* * *

**_Flash Back_**

Yami stood before Seto who was sitting behind a desk. "Seto I want all or nothing."

Seto gave a nervous expression, and looked into Yami's eyes. "I'm a busy person. I've given you what I can."

Yami nodded his head, and turned. "Then nothing it is." Just as quick as it had started, was as quick as it had ended.

Seto watched as the second most important person in the world walked out the door. Mokuba was waiting on the other side of the door, barely had time to move aside when Yami exited. In moments he could hear Seto crying in the office, and Yami crying down the hall.

**_End Flash Back_**

_

* * *

_

Tonight Seto was holding a lavish party involving costumes and masks for purposes of hiding ones face. Everyone that was anyone had been invited; regulars of the duel circuit included. He had sent Yami a personal invitation in his handwriting.

Seto had adorned himself in the garb he wore in Egypt when he was Seth. The only difference was that he had slid on a silver-ish blue mask to cover his eyes. He swept out of the room.

Mokuba was waiting in the hall for him in a pirate's costume, a red mask on his face.

"One year ago I lost his heart, this evening I hope I can find it again." Seto's voice was haunting. He was willing to give it all this evening if given the chance, and if all was wanted. He'd never loved like before, and hadn't loved since.

Mokuba nodded. "You think he'll show then?"

"I hope so." Seto led the way with Mokuba

* * *

Yami had adorned himself in the garb he wore in Egypt when he was Atemu. The only difference was that he had slid on a black mask to cover his eyes. "I stopped dueling. I stopped everything that involved him. I've avoided him for a year. Why must he do this now? 

Yuugi was sitting on the side of the bed dressed as a pirate with a red mask. "You don't have to go." Yuugi smiled. "We could call it a night in and order pizza."

Yami shook his head. "If he requested me personally…" He couldn't say anything more. He didn't want to say anything more.

"I know Yami… You haven't loved a person since him. You reserve yourself, even when he opted for nothing you still hold out hoping he'll give everything." Yuugi smiled. "Best of luck to you."

Yami nodded and smiled. "You meeting up with Mokuba?"

"Yes, we are dressing alike." Yuugi blushed.

"Best of luck to you with him." Yami poked Yuugi and together they left the house, and headed out to the party.

* * *

The sea of costumes proved a good cover for the Egyptian. He'd avoided Seto for a good hour. 

Seto was growing frustrated. Maybe Yami meant it, all or nothing. Why after a year he hadn't given up he didn't know.

Yami turned from the bar, a drink in hand when he caught the eye of another dressed as an Egyptian who's back was turned. Not just any Egyptian, it was a vision of his previous and most precious lover. He took a few steps forward, tempting himself for a look further. He lingered to watch the figure. Yuugi with Mokuba in arm had approached Yami, turning to see what he was looking at.

"It is who you've been waiting for." Mokuba smiled. He couldn't give names. It was rules of the party. Only the people behind the mask could name themselves. It was a privacy thing.

Yami shook his head, and then turned feeling his cheeks turn hot with blush. "It is who I've been avoiding." He turned and walked off just as Seto had turned around. Mokuba saw Seto and smiled. He pointed a finger over his shoulder.

Yuugi shook his head. "You shouldn't interrupt the game."

"What do you mean?" Mokuba looked at Yuugi. "You know as good as I do that Yami wants Seto, and Seto wants Yami."

"It doesn't mater. It is their game. The catch is half the fun." Yuugi smiled, and pulled Mokuba, who was shrugging his shoulders, back into the crowd. Moments later Seto swept past the place where they were last standing.

* * *

Yami had managed to avoid Seto for another hour, as he made his way back to the bar. He didn't want to approach Seto, he wanted to be caught, but he wasn't going to make it easy. He didn't stand in one place for long, but decided to take a chance and linger to glance over at Yuugi and Mokuba who were over in the corner making moves on one another. 

Seconds to many as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Slowly Yami turned around to see piercing blue eyes. He'd been caught. He could be mean and walk away, but fair was fair. The game was up, and he'd let Seto have his moment.

Yuugi and Mokuba despite their own agenda, and the rest of the crowd finally saw the two finally face to face.

"Atemu… My Pharaoh." Seto said it soflty.

Softly in return Yami replied. "Seth… My Priest."

In one fluid motion Seto bowed ever gently before him. "I've dishonored you." Yami watched him carefully. It wasn't often that Seto apologized, and never that he lowered himself. "Please allow me to make it up to you." Seto paused taking a deep breath, and stood tall. He extended his hand. "May I have this dance, and will you hear me out?"

Yami held his head high, and as if about to turn his head to show dishonor to Seto before he walked off, choose other wise to extended his hand. "More than a dance will be needed my Priest."

Seto lingered a moment watching his face and then slipped his hand into Yami's. "Yes My Pharaoh I would expect no less to be asked of me."

The crowd had formed a circle around the two. The previous relationship between the two wasn't a hidden affair, and neither was the breakup. To many seeing these two was inspiration that things could work out for the best despite the odds.

"I'll lead My Pharaoh." Seto took the lead, and held his head at equal height with Yami's. He was showing pride. The other hand never lingered any where other than the waist.

"I'd expect nothing less My Priest." Yami shot him a look. "Any stiffer, and I'll be better off dancing with a block of wood."

"You are just as stiff as me My Pharaoh." Seto shot him an equal look.

"You speak not out of turn, but out of place My Priest. It is I who should remain stiff after our last encounter. You who are wooing the opposition should show a little more initiative." Yami hissed.

Seto took a deep breath. He couldn't risk further disapproval relaxed his figure. "My Pharaoh you've avoided me for a year. Now here I've cornered you, took me two hours to do so. Could you not ease a bit?"

Yami eased a bit, yet he still held his head higher. "My Priest why must you insist to persist?" He paused. "I told you all or nothing. It is you who choose nothing."

"My Pharaoh you cannot tell me that you have loved another since me. You cannot tell me that you haven't waited, or even hoped." Seto swallowed hard, praying that he hadn't angered Yami with those words.

"My Priest 3000 years ago my love was yours. 1 year ago my love was yours. You are right I haven't loved another since, nor thought about it. Waited no, avoided yes. Hoped perhaps." Yami had given Seto enough of his time, and stopped the dance. He broke the contact. "My Priest what will you do to correct the wrong you have done? The pain you have caused for us both?" With that Yami turned to leave.

Seto couldn't take a chance in second thoughts. In one fluid motion, he was on his knee. "My Pharaoh to correct the wrong I have done, and the pain I have caused. I will ask you for everything or nothing. It is time to close the space between us my love." He took a deep breath, and pulled the ring off his finger. He'd put it there for safe keeping since he didn't have pockets.

Yami had turned when he heard all or nothing, and saw the glint of gold in Seto's hands. "Should I not do as you have done to me My Priest, and tell you that I have given you all I can give?"

Seto smirked. "That is where that game ends My Pharaoh. For you know as well as I do that all you have to give has already been given and that is your heart."

Yami threw his head to the side in mock disgust having been beaten again at the game he extended his hand. "You've got me this round My Priest."

Seto slipped the ring onto Yami's hand, and then stood slowly. Together slowly closed the space between them and they kissed deeply.

The crowd clapped, and then the dancing continued. Yuugi and Mokuba slipped from the room with pleased expressions.


End file.
